HardCore
by OrangeWithAfro
Summary: They like it hard.
1. Chapter 1

Nami grunted as her back slammed against the wall. Zoro kept thrusting in her as he pinned her arms above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grunted and thrusted.

She loved him and their sex was amazing.

He leaned forward and she stuck her tongue into his mouth, each battling for dominance as he pounded into her against the wall.

"Z-Zoro, al-most," Nami spoke into their kiss. Zoro let go of her arms to steady her waist and she tangled her fingers into his short hair bringing him closer into the kiss, their teeth occasionally scraping against each other. Nami panted and screamed as her orgasm hit but Zoro wasn't done yet, he kept going. Nami's orgasm fluid running down his ball sack as he continued pumping into her, grunting each time, wanting release. Nami broke from the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and sucking sucking, biting, and licking up and down his neck.

"N-Nami Keep doing that," He panted as he slammed harder into her, making her want to orgasm again. She continued her nonsense on his neck, as he continued pounding into her. She was sure her ass was going to be bruised tomorrow, but it didn't matter, she loved this roughness. Zoro suddenly pulled out of her as he ejaculated on the wall under her. With both of them panting, she slowly walk over to the bed and fell on to of her before rolling off. They snuggled together for a few minutes before Nami spoke up.

"Another round?"


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys were so sweet, I decided to entertain you a little more.**

Nami's hand creeped near the growing bulge in Zoro's pants. Zoro was trying to focus on the road ahead, but it seemed impossible with her hand trailing there. Zoro growled as he almost crashed into a car in front of them, the vehicle receiving a honk behind them at the untimely pause.

"Nami." He growled.

"Hmmm...What is it? Zoro...sama...?" She poked at him, now her hand slightly grazing the bulge. His blush hardened at the honorific. The punishment roleplays were her favorite kinds. It suited the mischievous woman.

"Nami, I'm warning you..."Zoro growled as he accidentally jerked the wheel when she poked at him out of nowhere.

"But Master..." Nami pulled her hand away and placed her hand alluringly on her boob, "I'm bored."

"Listen to your "Master," Zoro grit his teeth when her hand came back, this time sliding over his thigh at a more rapid pace.

"Master's orders are boring," she pouted. She leaned toward him, rubbing at his penis through his pants. The other hand slowly sliding her dress zipper down.

Another swerve through lanes and he had enough. He sped over to a local diner and roughly pulled her out of the car and behind the diner, where trashy lighting illuminated the space.

"It's time for punishment, you naughty witch," Zoro pushed her against the wall and ripped off her already halfway down silk dress. Nami smirked as he smacked at her thighs, the stinging sensation bringing a feeling to her pussy.

She wanted more.

He lifted her up higher and pinned her body with his. His leg providing a space where she could sit with legs apart. She rubbed her pussy against his leg, the friction satisfying enough. Zoro pushed his hands up her bra and started molding her breasts, the harshness eliciting breathy moans from Nami as she continued grinding. Zoro's head dipped and he started nipping her neck.

'Oh yeah,' Nami thought, her arms wrapping around his head.

Nami started unbuttoning his shirt as she begged him to smack her more.

"P-please M-Master," she moaned as he paused between smacks. Zoro slid his hand into her folds as he bounced her on his leg. Nami pulled him to her for an intense make out session as she groaned with each bounce.

The feeling of his hand in her.

The more evident pressure when she bounced back onto his hand.

His fingers in her.

She was so close.

And then he stopped bouncing her and pulled his hand away, covered in her fluid. Nami whimpered at him.

She was ALMOST there.

Oh how he loved it.

How he loved being in control.

Zoro leaned in and kissed her neck lightly then whispered,

"That was your punishment."


End file.
